1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to thioester derived hindered phenols and thioester derived arylamines as antioxidant and antiwear additives for lubricants and fuels and to compositions containing same.
2. Description of Related Art
Arylamines and hindered phenols have been traditionally and extensively used as oxidation inhibitors and sulfur-containing compounds as antiwear compounds for lubricants. We have found that specific combinations of arylamines or hindered phenols with sulfur-containing compounds can result in a synergistic mixture and give a much enhanced antioxidative stabilization for lubricants. Disclosed in this patent application are examples of effective combinations of arylamines or hindered phenols with sulfur-containing compounds for lubricant compositions. These same compositions also provide remarkable EP/antiwear activity. Improvements in anti-fatigue, antirust, cleanliness, antifatigue, extreme pressure, antistaining, detergent, anti-corrosion and demulsibility properties are also expected. These unique can also be used in hydrocarbon, oxygenated or mixed fuels for any of the above purposes.